Stupid Bella
by twilightlover1118
Summary: Bella has lived a quiet life with her father, siblings, and friends. On her birthday, the wild child in her has come out. This one wild time has caused her and one of her friends lives to change. Bella/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and its characters belong to SM.**

People had always called me stupid, immature, and a child.

I am anything but those things. I have a 4.0 GPA and am nominated for Valedictorian. I cook for my father and brother every night as they can burn water. And I am seventeen years old, not seven.

But for once, I agree with those people. I keep thinking those three words as I look at the two little pink lines.

_Four Months Earlier_

"_Happy Birthday Bella!" I smiled at my younger brother's shout as he ran into the kitchen. Seth was always a bright kid. He can see the positive in any situation. He hugged me, almost causing me to spill the pancake batter. _

"_Watch it Seth. Do you want to eat breakfast off the floor?"_

_He shook his head and went into the living room to sit with dad. I made countless pancakes as I remembered the gang was coming over this morning. I just turned the griddle off when the door opened and five russet large men came in, along with Emily and Kim. Everyone hugged me and sat down to eat. _

"_Dad, Seth, the girls, and me first! You guys won't leave anything for us." We got our food and watched in amazement as each put away more than ten apiece. _

"_So, what time is Leah coming in?"_

_I looked at Jake, "About three. She has to finish her exams then she's heading down." My sister, Leah, is older than me by three years and is in her second year at Port Angeles Community College. _

"_Oh, you just want to follow her around like the puppy dog you are!" Paul jabbed. Jake flipped him the bird, which earned him a slap on the head from me._

"_Don't do that in front of Seth."_

"_Bells, I'm not five," my brother whined beside me._

"_Your ten, you don't need to see that."_

_He humph'd and went into the living room. Dad followed him, leaving us to talk. _

_I made sure that the TV was on before I spoke._

"_Is everything ready for tonight?"_

_Sam nodded, "Yeah, once Charlie and Seth goes to bed, we'll come on over and pick you up. You're riding with me."_

_Deep inside me, I giggled at that. Sam and I have always had a thing for each other, but never spoke of it. Everyone else knew too. _

_All the boys chuckled as me and Sam stared at each other._

"_I'm sure she will ride you," laughed Paul. _

_I looked at him, "Paul, you like my cooking?"_

"_Love it!"_

"_For that comment, you don't get anymore."_

_His face was priceless._

_After that, the boys cleaned the dishes while Paul followed me around begging for forgiveness. _

_At 3:21, Leah pulled up in the driveway. I ran outside at hugged her. We giggled and Dad hugged her, so did Seth and the guys. She got settled in her old room then my not-wanted party started. Dad ordered pizza and Emily brought my home-made cake from her house. I opened my presents that I told everybody not to buy. _

_From Dad, I got a new laptop, which I thanked him generously for. From Seth, which touched my heart, he gave me a hand-made bracelet. From Leah, she gave me a whole new wardrobe. From Paul, Jared, Jake, Embry, and Quil, a 60'' flat screen TV. I scolded them for it but was told to shut up. From Emily and Kim, I opened the box and my cheeks grew hot. Sex toys. I shut the box and put it aside. And from Sam, he got me a teardrop diamond and pearl necklace. _

_I gasped when I opened it and told him put it on me. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek for it. Everybody gathered round in the living room to watch a movie together. After the movie, Dad took Seth upstairs to get ready for bed. _

"_Send me a text when it gets quiet and they fall asleep. I'll come get you," Sam whispered in my ear. I nodded. I said goodbye to everyone and me and Leah collapsed on the couch. _

"_Let's go get ready for bed then we can change into our clothes when Dad goes to sleep." I nodded and we went upstairs. After Dad checked on us, he went to bed and we got up and dressed. _

_Leah curled my hair and pinned up half of it. I got dressed while she straightened her hair. I wore a strapless purple top and a denim skirt with black peep toe heels. Leah wore a short lime tank and black boyfriend jeans with lime heels. We both wore light make-up and we were ready. I texted Sam, telling him so, and we walked downstairs. We were surprised when Dad was sitting in his recliner. _

"_You two are a little over-dressed for bed."_

_I smiled gingerly, "Hi Daddy."_

"_You two have fun tonight and if you drink, don't drive. Have one of the boys drive you back. They're big enough that they can't get drunk easily."_

_Our mouths were probably gaped open when he said this. _

"_I'm not any fool. When I heard whispering, I knew something was happening tonight. Be careful, and have fun. Happy birthday baby, and goodnight girls," he said and then walked up the stairs and closed his door. We both stared at each other, shocked. Sam pulled in the driveway and we ran outside to get in. _

"_Hey girls, you ready?"_

_We nodded enthusiastically. We arrived at the beach, seeing that it was packed. We got out and went to the area where the gang was. Someone turned on the music and we all started dancing. Leah, Emily, Kim, and I were all grinding our hips into each other when I felt a hand pull mine. I looked up to see Sam with dark hooded eyes. I grinded into him, feeling his manhood. I reached back, holding his neck to bring him closer. I turned around and was met with a rough kiss. I fought against his dominance but lost and let him take over. He left my mouth and moved to my neck, sucking and nibbling. He broke away from my neck and looked me in the eyes._

"_Do you want a drink?"_

_I nodded in a daze. He left and brought me a red solo cup. I took a sip and moaned when I tasted Uncle Billy's white lightning. I took another big gulp and scrunched my nose when I felt the fire go down my throat. Sam took the cup from me and threw it down his throat. I laughed at his expression and we began to dance again. At three in the morning, I am so trashed. I was currently against the cliff, making out with Sam. I was grinding into him, when I got an idea. _

"_Sam, let's go to your house."_

_He smirked, and then started walking us to his house on the edge of the beach. He rammed my back into the door, which made me moan in want for his rough side. He fumbled with the knob and finally got it to open. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me. I ran my hands on his bare chest and licked his throat. He ripped my shirt off to see no bra. He took one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting it. He switched and did the same. He kissed his way down to my center, slipping the skirt off. He smelled my arousal through my thong and kissed me there. He tore the thong off and dove in. I fisted my hand in his hair and rose my hips up. When he slipped a finger in my hot core, I came undone. _

"_Sam! Fuck yes baby!"_

_After I finished, Sam stood up and took his shorts off, revealing his huge cock. I got on my knees, and grasped the base in my hands. I pumped it once to gauge his reaction. When I received a moan, I took his in my mouth and sucked, up and down. Relaxing my throat, I took him to the base of my throat. He swelled up from my mouth when he pulled me up. _

"_I'm going to cum inside you, not your mouth," and with that he threw me on his bed. _

"_Get on your hands and knees."_

_I complied, and he slowly entered me from behind. I moaned loudly when he was balls deep. He slipped out and entered again, and started to pick up his speed. He was pounding in and out of me so fast I couldn't keep count of how many orgasms I have had. _

"_Fuck yeah, you're so tight. Scream for your daddy!"_

_I let go and screamed his name for the fifth time. He picked his pace up, if possible, and became erratic. He stilled inside me and shot his seed in me. The pulsing of his member caused me another orgasm. He collapsed on me then rolled over. _

"_Damn."_

"_Me too."_

_We had two more rounds before I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up at 5:24 that morning and looked around. _

"_Don't leave. I'll take you home later."_

_I shook his arm, "Sam, my Dad will wake up soon. I got to go home."_

_He groaned as he got up and pulled his shorts on. We walked to the beach where his truck was parked and he drove me home. _

_**Present**_

After that, things have been awkward between us and I wish it would go back to how we were. As I looked down at the pee stick and my tiny bump, I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

How will I tell everybody, especially Sam and Daddy?

I threw it away and got up off the floor. I walked downstairs, thankful that Dad was at work and Seth at soccer practice. I wrote a note to Dad and got in my car to go to Port Angeles. When I arrived at Leah's apartment, I knocked loudly, hoping that she's home.

She opened the door and I ran to hug her. She stumbled back a few steps then hugged me back.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

I sobbed harder in her chest while she rocked me. She led us over to the couch and we just sat there, embracing each other. After about ten minutes, I spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

"Whoa! How do you know?"

I sniffled, "I took a test. I just finished and I came here. I…I don't know what to do," I said before the tears came again.

She gathered me in my arms and rocked me back and forth.

"I wish Mom was here, she would know what to do."

"I know, but sadly, she's gone. We'll get through this together. First thing, let's go wash your face. You'll feel better after that. Then we're going to call the OBGYN and make an appointment. Then we go tell Sam."

I looked up, "How did you know?"

She smiled at me, "Bells, I'm not stupid. I have eyes. That man has loved you for years. Everyone can see it, but you two are too dense to realize it."

"Oh."

She pulled me off the couch and she helped me wash the tears and salt off my face. I did feel better after that. She got on the phone and dialed up her OBGYN and made an appointment for me tomorrow. I smiled at her and she grinned back. Then she grabbed her keys and we drove to La Push. When she pulled up to Sam's place, I started to shake.

"I don't think I can do it."

She gave me a stern look, "Yes, you can. What you're going to do is get your pretty little ass out of that seat, walk up to the door, knock with confidence, and you're going to tell him everything. Understand me?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath. I opened the door and walked to the porch. I looked back and she was smiling at me. I raised my hand and knocked hard three times.

Sam opened the door, "Hey Bells. Come on in. What's up?"

I walked in and sat on the big couch, and bounced my leg.

"Want anything to drink?"

"Some tea would be nice, please."

He went in the kitchen and came back with two iced teas. He sat them on the table and sat across from me.

"So what's up?"

"I…um…"

"You're scaring me Bells, what's going on?"

My lip started to quiver and I bit it.

"You can tell me Bella."

I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, Sam."

He looked like he was frozen. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I just found out earlier today. I have an appointment tomorrow in Port Angeles."

He nodded, "Okay, I want to come with. What time?"

"Nine, I'll be staying at Leah's tonight."

"Stay here. I'll get us there on time."

I smiled, "Okay, but I have to go tell Daddy."

His eyes widened, and if this was a different situation, I would have laughed.

"Okay, I'll come with you. Now?"

I nodded, "Leah's already there."

He smiled. "You guys really planned this, didn't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she kind of took charge."

He laughed, "Well, let's go."

We both stood up and I began walking toward the door when Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me in a hug. I clung to him with all my power while he hugged me back.

"We'll get through this together. I'll be with you every step."

"Thank you Sam."

He kissed my head in return and we left his house. We pulled up to my house and got out. I grabbed his hand and we walked inside. I let go of his hand when I went into the living room where Dad, Leah, and Seth was.

"Hey kids."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Hi Daddy."

Sam sat on the couch while I went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Beef stroganoff sound good?"

"Good gosh yes Bells."

I started making his favorite dinner to slightly butter him up. Once it was almost finished, I called someone in to set the table. Sam came in and gave me a peck on the cheek. He grabbed the plates and laid them down. I put the pan on the table and called everybody in. Dad was eating happily, not knowing what he was about to be told. I slowly ate my dinner, so did Sam and Leah. Seth was eating contently, just being him.

I let everyone finish their dinner and waited until we were all in the living room, relaxing.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?" he asked, looking at the game that was on.

"I have to tell you something."

He looked at me suspiciously, turning off the TV.

"Okay, shoot."

I looked at Leah and she jumped up.

"Seth, want some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" he yelled and ran outside with Leah following him.

"What's going on Bella?"

I bit my lip, not knowing a way to sugar coat it.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered softly. He obviously heard me and his face started to change. First was pink, then red. Then came the purplish color and I was concerned for him. Last time he was this shade was when he found out Leah got a tattoo at seventeen. He was livid.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"Pregnant! When the fuck did this happen?"

I flinched, my father rarely curses.

"On my birthday."

He father glared at Sam, pointing at him.

"You did this! I ought to beat the shit out of you! Get out of my house Samuel!"

I stopped Sam from leaving, "No Daddy, he stays right here. It's not just his fault. It takes two to tango."

He started to pace around the room.

"I thought you would be more responsible than this. I would have expected this from your sister, she's the wild child. But you, my baby girl, you're the one who has a level head. I am so disappointed in you."

One tear fell down my cheek and my father saw this.

"Come here baby."

I ran to him and hugged him.

"I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry baby. It's just that you're my baby girl and you're supposed to stay that way. Babies can't have babies."

"It wasn't planned, I can assure you that."

"I know sweetie, I know."

We hugged for a few more moments then broke apart.

"Do you have a doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah, it's tomorrow at nine."

He nodded, and sat down to finish watching the game.

I walked Sam to his car, telling him goodnight.

"Thanks for dinner Bells, it was good."

"No problem. Sam, when do you want to talk about things?"

"Would now be okay? I'll drive you to Leah's so you can get your car."

I nodded, "Okay, let me go tell Daddy."

I did and he told me that it was fine. I jumped in the car and he started to drive to PA.

"I just want you to know that it was not my intention to get you pregnant."

I laughed, "I know Sam."

He sighed, and then spoke out.

"After that night, I wanted to go to you and ask you on a date. I've liked you since before I could remember."

"I feel the same, Sam. I always have."

He grinned, and took my hand and gave me a kiss. We arrived in Port Angeles, and Sam dropped me off by my car.

"I'll follow you home, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay. Thanks, Sam." I leaned in the window and gave him a small peck on the lips. I got in my car and drove home with Sam following me the whole time.

I smiled the whole time I was getting ready for bed that night. My child will be welcomed and loved in this world. I fell asleep that night, smiling with a hand resting on my stomach.

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will be skipping through the pregnancy.**

Chapter 2

When I awoke that morning, I wished to see Sam on my other side, but didn't. I hope to have a relationship with Sam as my father did my mother. My parents loved each other so damned much.

I sat up and stretched my arms and legs. I stood up and pouted. Evidently, I didn't get to sleep at Sam's. I asked Dad and he said that's how I got pregnant in the first place. I guess that's true. Oh well.

Seth burst in my room, "Bella, guess who's here?"

"Who?"

"Aunt Renee and Uncle Phil! They came to visit us, they're downstairs! Come on!" he yelled and started pulling my hand.

"Okay Seth, calm down."

I let him pull me downstairs and into the living room. There sat my aunt and uncle. I haven't seen them since Mom died.

"Aunt Renee!" I said, giving her a hug. She hugged me back, "Oh Bella, how I have missed you so. You look just like your mom."

I smiled, then hugged Uncle Phil. "Hey there sport! Gosh, you've grown so much in three years. I have missed you guys!"

Aunt Renee was disowned by Grandfather Clearwater when she married Phil, who is white against native color. He thought that she was breaking tradition, and technically, she was. But Grandfather didn't like Uncle Phil either, so that was a factor too. Daddy is paler than everyone on the reservation, but Grandfather likes Dad, so their marriage was okay.

"So, are you guys staying here?"

"No, we have a room booked for a week at the Lodge. Dad is very sick and Mom called me last week, he's been asking for both of us."

I frowned, Grandpa has been very sick lately. We visit for dinner every Sunday, and the past few weeks, he hasn't been looking so good. We go visit them tomorrow, so I hope he looks and feels better.

I looked at the time, seven thirty. I have to get ready, like now. I jumped up, "Sorry to leave so soon. But I have to go." I gave everybody a kiss and ran upstairs. I looked at my closet, grabbing a Paramour t-shirt and some boyfriend jeans. I threw on my black Converse and threw the brush through my hair, pulling at the tangles. I ran into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and a granola bar.

"Where's the fire?" Aunt Renee asked.

"I have an appointment," I replied and ran to my car. I got in and started driving to Sam's. I honked and Sam came running out.

"Sorry, I'm late. My aunt and uncle arrived this morning and I lost track of time. You ready?" I asked, looking over at him.

He smiled, "You know I am. I can't wait."

He leaned over to peck my cheek, and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it and he back. I pulled into the OBGYN and turned the motor off. I got out and Sam pulled me close and we walked in. I told Sam to sit down and he sat down in a chair in the corner while I went to the desk to sign in.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Uh yeah, I have a nine 'o'clock appointment."

She typed in a few words, "Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, that's me."

She handed me a clipboard and I walked back to Sam. I pulled a pen out of my bag and began to fill out the paper. Full name, DOB, insurance, etc. I filled every one of them out. Then they started to get weird. Last time you were sexually active? Do you have any sores in the vaginal area? I told Sam and he laughed.

"Well, they have to know about every sore and every score, I guess." I smirked and continued to fill everything out. Once I was finished I gave it to the receptionist and sat back down. About ten minutes later, my name was called. Sam grabbed my hand and we went with the nurse. She took my weight and height. She then led us to a room with birds and chipmunks painted on the walls.

"Everything will be okay, babe."

I nodded, bouncing my leg up and down. After a few minutes, the door opened and a middle-aged woman came through.

"Hello. I'm Elaine Jenkins; I'll be your doctor during and after your pregnancy. Now, I assume that you're Isabella?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I prefer Bella. This is Sam."

She shook our hands then clapped her own. "Well, Sam, I'm going to ask to leave the room with Bella gets ready."

Sam kissed my hand and left the room. "Bella, if you will, take off your jeans and underwear, and lay down on the table."

I did as she said while she turned on a machine. She called Sam back in and pulled a long probe out of a tube. She put a condom like thing on it then squirted some blue gel on it.

"Now, this will be cold and a little uncomfortable, but only for a little bit. Here we go," she said then I felt the probe enter me. I squeezed Sam's hand as it went further inside. She wiggled it around for a second then I heard a strong thumping sound.

"That is your baby's heartbeat. It's very strong."

I got a little teary eyed at the sound of it, and then she pointed to a little mass on the screen.

"There's your baby. From the looks of it, you are about twelve weeks along. You are about to enter your second trimester, within two weeks."

I looked at Sam and he had tears in his eyes. I gave him a kiss on the lips looked back at the screen. She extracted the probe from me then threw the condom away.

"I'll be back with a DVD and some pictures while you get dressed," she said and then left the room. I pulled my pants on and looked at Sam.

He laughed and spun me around in circles, "We're going to have a baby!"

He set me down and gave me a big kiss. Dr. Jenkins came back inside the room with a few envelopes and bottles.

"Okay, here's the pictures and DVD. Now, here are your prenatal vitamins, you need to take one a day, every day. Here's a list of what you can and cannot eat, and no caffeine, whatsoever."

I nodded and took the things from her.

"I already made your appointment next month. Here's the card for that, and I'll see you guys then."

I nodded and we both shook hands with her. We left with big grins on our faces. I called Leah and told her to get everybody at my house in an hour. She agreed and hung up. Sam held my hand the whole way back home. This took forever because he drove exactly the speed limit, the whole way home. We pulled in the driveway to see everyone here. I hid all the pregnancy stuff from them and walked inside. All the guys gave me hugs and girls kisses. Aunt Renee and Uncle Phil were still there so that was great. I made sure Dad wouldn't tell them, so they will be surprised as well.

Dad ordered pizza and we all sat down to eat. After we all ate, I had everyone sit in the living room.

"What's going on?"

"I have a surprise. Sam, Dad and Leah are the only ones that know. So just listen," I said as I put the DVD in. I turned it up and my baby's heartbeat filled the room. Aunt Renee, Uncle Phil, and the girls gasped but were the only ones who got it.

"Okay, what is it?" Paul asked with a confused look on his face.

I grinned, "I'm pregnant. That's the baby's heartbeat."

All the guys gasped, and listened closely. Mostly everyone in the room was teary eyed. Everybody jumped up and hugged me and Sam.

"How far along are you?" Aunt Renee asked.

"The doctor said about twelve weeks. I'm about to enter my second trimester. I have a very small bump, but in the next couple weeks, it'll get bigger." All the girls squealed and hugged me. Dad got up and shook hands with Sam, something he didn't do last night. I hugged my father, "Love you Daddy."

All the gang thought it was so cool how they were going to be uncles and aunts. Everybody stayed a few more hours and left around nine. Aunt Renee and Uncle Phil left with the promise to see us tomorrow.

Dad let Sam sleep here tonight, but warned him to keep his hands to himself. Leah stayed the night in her old room. We said goodnight to everybody and went up to my room. I stripped down and pulled some shorts and a tank on while Sam just stripped to his boxers. We laid down in bed and he pulled me to him.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled, "Yes, I will."

I rolled over and kissed him. We made out for a few minutes then I rolled back over and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around me and settled them on my stomach. We fell asleep like this, together as a family.

_One Month Later_

I sat down, trying to breath, and pulled on my sweat pants. I looked at my jeans in the corner. Tears prickled my eyes as I can't fit in them anymore. I huffed, pissed at them. I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. I sat down in the chair and put a hand on my belly. It was obvious that I was pregnant now, no way to hide it. Today, Sam was coming over to pick me up for our appointment. We might find out the sex today, if we're lucky. I've been buying a few things and a pack of diapers every week.

Dad came downstairs and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart, morning baby," he said, rubbing my belly. He pulled me out a bowl and made me some oatmeal.

I drank the glass of milk he gave me and read a few paragraphs of a pregnancy book that Aunt Renee gave me last month before she left. I ate my oatmeal in a hurry because Sam was going to be here any minute. Sam's and my relationship have been good. We have our little fights, as every couple, but I love him.

Seth came bouncing down the stairs in his soccer pajamas. He waved at me then started to watch morning cartoons. I got up and put my bowl in the sink when I felt my baby move.

I gasped and felt my stomach.

"Daddy, the baby moved."

He dropped the spoon and put his hand on my belly. He grinned, "Oh baby, that's so amazing."

"What's going on?"

I turned around to see Sam, "The baby moved."

He was at my side in a second, and felt the bump. The baby kicked his hand and he laughed.

"Hi, baby, it's your daddy." I smiled at him with a warm feeling in my heart. He stood up and gave me a kiss. "You ready?"

I nodded and grabbed my purse. Sam held my hand and we walked to his car and started to drive to Port Angeles. We talked baby names on the way and how I was feeling. We pulled into the lot and walked in. I signed in and a few minutes later, I was called back. As usual, the nurse took my weight and height, and then sent us to the same room. I leaned into Sam's embrace until Dr. Jenkins came in.

"Hey Bella, Sam, how is everybody today?"

"Good, I had some breathlessness this morning and I felt her move today"

She smiled, "Good. You're right on schedule with symptoms. Let's see your baby."

I lay down on the bed and lifted up my shirt. She got the machine ready and squirted cold gel on my stomach. She rubbed the probe on my bump and moved it around. I heard my baby's heartbeat and looked at the screen. She showed us each appendage and the head.

"What gender do you want?"

I looked at Sam, "We don't care, either would be fine with us."

She zoomed in on what I assumed was the pelvic area and pointed at the screen.

"See that, there is no extra appendage. You are having a girl."

My eyes filled with tears, as did Sam's.

"I'll print out pictures for you," she said and wipe the gel off my stomach. She left the room, and I looked at Sam.

"We're having a little girl."

He nodded and a tear slipped down his face. I wiped it away with my thumb and gave him a kiss.

"I love you baby," he whispered to me and kissed me. I hugged him back and whispered, "I love you too."

Dr. Jenkins came in the room with another envelope and handed it to me.

"Now, the symptoms for your second trimester are a little strange. Your sex drive is going to be in overload, so you'll be a little, well, horny. Sex will not harm the baby. You'll be more sensitive to touch for a few weeks, and your breasts will be tender. Your emotions will lay low for a few months and you will be breathless. But it's all normal."

I looked at Sam in the corner of my eye and saw him smirk. I have been horny lately. I took the packets from her and we made our next appointment. We got on the road and drove to La Push to visit the guys at Sam's house. On the way, I called Dad and Leah, and told them the news. They were both ecstatic, to say the less. We pulled in the drive and got out. We walked in the see the guys playing video games and the girls reading magazines. Everybody jumped up and hugged us.

"Come on Bella, tell us. Boy or girl?"

I smiled, "We're having a girl."

The girls squealed and I saw some guys give money to others. They stayed and talked with each other for a few hours and then the gang left.

"When is your Dad expecting you home? What do you want for dinner?"

"Not until nine. He's just ordering pizza for dinner, and it doesn't matter to me."

He fixed us up a couple of hot dogs while I made macaroni and cheese. We ate, talking about the baby's room, which will be the room across his. We did the dishes and we sat down for a movie. I chose Iron Man 2 and put it in the Blu-Ray.

**Lemons. Scroll down if you don't want to read.**

When Natasha was introduced to Tony, I felt Sam put his hand just above my ass. I got up and straddled Sam, giving him a kiss. He pulled me close, grinding him into me. I sat up and took my shirt off. He watched me with wolf eyes and attacked my neck once the shirt was off. Out of the blue, I screamed Sam's name and shuddered.

"God, you're so sexy, swollen with my seed. So sensitive, moaning like a bitch in heat. You want my cock, don't you?"

I moaned when he started to talk dirty and nodded wantonly. Sam ripped the bra from my chest and took one of my nipples in his mouth, suckling and biting. He switched nipples and repeated. I was grinding into him, wanting more. I pulled his shirt off and licked his neck.

He stood up and walked us to his room. He laid me on the bed and kissed my swollen stomach. He pulled off my yoga pants and thong and blew on my bloated clit. I had been so needy that I have been masturbating every night. He took one long lick up my folds and then dug in. I fisted my hand in his hair and pushed my pussy on his face. He sucked my clit and entered a finger inside me and I came undone.

"Sam! Oh fuck yes!" I screamed, grinding myself on him. He entered two more fingers in me and ate my clit some more. I came again and was moaning like a porn star when he finally stopped.

"God, you came just by me touching you, such a dirty girl. You're Daddy's naughty girl, aren't you?" he said, unbuckling his jeans. I nodded, squeezing my thighs together. I saw him pull his hard cock out of his boxers and pump it once. I got down and took it in my small hands. I took him in my mouth and started licking and sucking his cock. He grabbed my hair and started to guide me. I relaxed my throat and took his all the way down. He began to fuck my face, moaning at my face.

"You look so hot, sucking my cock like that, with saliva all over your face. You suck cock like a champ, but I know better. You only do this for Daddy."

He took himself out of my mouth and picked me up. He lay on his back and brought me on top. He held me up and slowly sat me down on him. I moaned at the angle, he filled me up.

"Yeah, bounce for Daddy."

I started to bounce myself up and down on his cock, going faster. My tits were bouncing up and down with the rhythm; he sat up and took one in his mouth. I continue to bounce on him, holding his shoulders for support. He ripped me off of him and entered me from behind, and starts to drill me. I let go, and screamed. He reached down and rubbed my clit.

"Oh yes, so much!" I screamed as I came again. He became erratic, going inhumanly fast, and stilled. His seed shot into me and collapsed beside me.

"I love you Bella."

I grinned, "I love you too. So, you like to be called Daddy?"

He blushed, "Uh..."

I laughed, "I think it's hot. I also love dirty talking and rough. Don't worry."

He smirked, "Just give me a few minutes and we can go again."

**End of Lemons**

Three minutes later, he pulled me close and we made love, looking into each other's eyes as we came together. At eight thirty, he pulled into my driveway and we both went in. Sam rarely slept at his place; he mostly stayed at my house.

"Hey kids. How's my granddaughter?"

I smiled, "She's fine Dad."

Seth came up and hugged me.

"Hi Bella, hi baby," he said to me and then to my belly. Seth has taken the role of Uncle seriously. He reads to her and kisses her. Leah came downstairs and gave me and Sam a look. Leah moved in three weeks ago to help me.

I flipped her off behind my back and smiled at Seth, who was still talking to my belly. Sam was watching the game with Dad. Seth finally sat down by Sam and I went to the kitchen where Leah was.

"So, did you and Sam have fun?"

I wiggled my eyebrows and got a bottle of water. I pulled out the pictures and gave one to Dad, one to Seth, one to Leah, and hung the last one on the fridge. Sam already had one in his wallet and one on his fridge back at his house. I had given the guys theirs earlier. I sat down, holding my stomach.

"So, I packed up your jeans as you can't wear them now. I also went and got you a few outfits from Mothers Maternity. They are too cute."

I smiled and hugged her. Leah has been a great help and will continue to be.

A few minutes later, Sam and I headed up to bed. We got ready and fell asleep, in the usual position.


	3. Chapter 3

_(This chapter is shorter than the others.)_

_Two Months Later (March and Six 1/2 Months)_

I'm twenty-four weeks now and I feel fat. I'm big but still have a lot to gain. I have gained 23 pounds and it shows. I can only wear maternity clothes and have a hard time climbing stairs.

I have two more months until I graduate, but I have enough credits to graduate early so that what I'm doing. I have to take my finals this week. I have already taken my math and science finals, but got English and social studies left. I take them this Thursday.

"Babe, what do you think?" I looked up and tears sprung. I looked at the pale lilac walls with a dark brown tree branching from the floor to the middle of the ceiling and forest animals on the opposite wall. I looked at the brown crib and changing table with the white accents. Kim had painted the tree and the animals. I looked at the rocker in the corner that was my mothers, and a sob escaped me.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

Sam engulfed me in a hug, kissing me on the forehead.

"She'll love it."

Everybody had agreed that it was best if I moved in with Sam, as his house was only one floor. Dad and Seth visit every day and we visit them too. I went back to studying when I heard loud noises from outside.

I got up and waddled to look out the window. I sighed; Paul and Jacob were fighting again. They were best buds but they had nasty fights.

"Paul and Jake are fighting again."

Sam ran outside to break it up. I walked out on the porch and watched.

"Goddamn you Paul! I told you not to touch Rachel!"

Ah, now I know. Rachel is Jacob's younger sister, who is seventeen, like me. She has always loved Paul, since she could talk. Looks like Paul pulled a move.

"Jake, I just asked her out! That's not a fucking crime!"

Jake swung at Paul, clipping his lower jaw. Paul punched Jake in the nose, squirting blood everywhere.

"Fuck man, you broke my nose!"

Sam pulled Paul away and I waddled out there to look at his nose. When Paul saw me walking out there, he ran to help me. Paul has been protective of me since he found out I was pregnant. "Jake, come on inside. Paul, you stay out on the porch with Sam."

They both did as I said and I went inside. I squatted down and grabbed the First Aid kit from under the kitchen sink. I grabbed some gauze and started to dab the blood away. I poured alcohol on a piece and wiped the cut on the nose.

"Lean forward to let the blood drip out."

He did as I said while I got an ice pack ready. I gave it to him.

"Have Sam drive you to the hospital. You need to get it reset." He nodded and followed me to the porch.

"Sam, if you can, will you drive Jake to the hospital? His nose is broken. Paul will stay here with me." He nodded, giving me a kiss. I watched them drive away and I turned to Paul. I shook my head at him and walked back inside. I sat down on the couch, groaning at the pain in my feet. I looked at my swollen ankles, and pouted.

"Paul, clean up the blood on the floor. Use the bleach cleaner under the sink."

He did and came to sit by me.

"So, you and Rachel?"

He smiled, "Yeah. I was walking on the beach last night and she joined me. We were talking all night and I asked her out. She said yes and I kissed her on the cheek. I walked her home, end of story. I don't understand why Jake was so pissed."

I smiled, "What if Jake asked out Lydia?" The mention of his baby sister made him scowl.

"Lydia is ten. I'd beat the shit out of him if he asked her out."

I sighed, "The concept is the same. He's protective of his younger sister and you're protective of yours."

He nodded, and we sat in a comfortable silence, with him thinking and me studying for my tests. Sam came back without Jacob.

"Where's Jake?"

"I dropped him off at his place. Paul, you need to apologize to him."

He nodded, and left with a wave of his hand. Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me to our bedroom. We got dressed for bed and laid down.

"Sam, I love you."

"I love you too, baby, so much." I gave him a kiss and we fell asleep, him holding me close.

_Two Months Later (May, Eight Months, 35 Weeks along)_

Every month Sam and I have gone to the doctor. Today is our last one and then we have to go every week. Last month, Dr. Jenkins put me on mild bed rest. I can't do anything big and have to sit down often. I have a feeling that that's going to change today.

"Baby, wake up. Time to go," Sam murmured. I groaned, wanting more sleep. I covered my face with my pillow, rolling over. Sam caressed my backside with his rough hand, and began to kiss my throat. I rolled back over and straddled him, which is hard, being eight months pregnant. I kissed him, grinding into him. I'm still horny as ever.

Sam pulled my nightgown off and tweaked my nipples. I awkwardly pulled his boxers off and moaned at the sight of his hard cock. He rolled us over and nestled his head between my thighs. He licked my clit, nibbling and sucking, until I came hard. He slid up and entered me slowly.

"God yes Sam." I moaned.

His pace quickened, until he was pounding in and out of me. I reached between us and rubbed my clit hard and came.

"Fuck Sam! Yes, fuck me!" I screamed as he went faster. He still inside me and shot his seed in me. I breathed in and out for a few minutes, calming down.

"Good morning."

I laughed, "Good morning indeed."

He helped me up and went to make a simple breakfast while I got dressed. I went in the kitchen and sat down, feeling the heaviness of our baby. I had gained a total thirty-nine pounds and am expected to gain one pound per week. My bloated belly is growing every day. My breasts have grown from a B cup to a D cup, which pissed me off. I've had to go out and buy bras twice, as none of mine fit anymore. Sam loves my new body though.

"Here you go," Sam said as he slid a plate of pancakes and bacon, which I scarfed down. He went and got dressed while I rested my feet on his chair.

Ten minutes later, we were in the car and on our way. We had to stop at a McDonald's on the way because I had to pee. I also got a Mocha Frappe, which I had to beg Sam for. We sat in the waiting room, me slurping my Frappe and him checking us in. I ate almost every two hours, which is sad. I had Sam throw away the cup after I finished and we were called back.

"Good morning, you two. How are mommy and baby?"

I smiled, "Baby's good, as for mommy, my feet constantly hurt."

"How long are you on your feet at a time?"

"About thirty minutes, then I go sit down."

She nodded, "Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm putting you on complete bed rest. Since you were light before the pregnancy, you could go into early labor from being strained. So, stay in bed all day. If you want to move, have Sam move you, but no long periods of time. No showers, but baths."

I pouted, "Okay mommy Nazi."

She laughed, "So I've been told. Alright, let's see your baby," she said and Sam helped me on the bed. She put some gel on my stomach and moved the probe around. After a second, we saw our baby. I smiled and gave Sam a kiss. She wiped the gel off and went to get pictures. She came back and handed them to Sam.

"Okay, her lungs are almost completely developed. At the thirty-seven week mark, you could go into labor and she would be completely fine. The munchies will start to happen, where you'll want certain things to eat."

We left and went to Dad's. Leah stayed at Dad's house to be closer. I gave everyone their pictures and sat down. I looked at Seth.

"Seth, how's soccer?"

He nodded, "Its good. I got moved to goalie."

"Good job!"

We stayed a few hours then left to go home. We fell asleep that night, only after talking about baby names.


End file.
